what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if 20th Century Fox Animation is founded in 1938?
t's obvious to realize that 20th Century Fox didn't get its own animation studio until the 1990s, in real life. But hey, at least this AU version can make you imagine if 20th Century Fox does, right? Changes * 20th Century Fox Animation would've started with names like Frank Capra Productions (1938-1948), Century City Cartoon Productions (1948-1960), 20th Century-Fox Cartoon Studio (1960-1997), and Fox Animation Studios (1997-2000). ** It would've be have its original founder named Frank Capra (1897-1991) and is later taken over by Frank Capra Jr. (1934-2007) in Septemer 1991. * The Bubble Guppies would've been created in 1938 by Fox's animation division rather than in 2011 by Viacom/Nickelodeon. ** Molly, Gil, and Oona would've debuted in the 1939 short It's Bad to Be a Ghost! ** Nonny, Goby, and Deema would've debuted in the 1940 short The School Guppy ** Mr. Grouper would've debuted in the 1952 Oscar-nominated short The Teacher * Ocean Melodies would've been created in 1941 by Fox's animation division and later discontinued in 1962 after Marilyn Monroe died. ** Bubble Puppy would've debuted in the 1941 short The Stray Puppy. * The Bubble Guppies would've made TV shows like The Bubble Guppies Show (1964-1969), Guppy Hour (1970-1977), The Bubble Guppies Comedy Show (1980-1984), Baby Bubble Guppies (1992-1994), Bubble Guppies Toons (2000-2004), and Bubble Guppies (2011-2016) * 20th Century Fox Animation would've never show adult shows to Koreans, Thais, and Chinese, with the exception of The Simpsons * 20th Century Fox Animation would've made 1987's The Bubble Guppies Movie it's first animated feature, followed by Furngully (1992), Once Upon A Forest (1993), The Pagemaster (1994), Anastasia (1997), and Titan A.E. (2000) ** 20th Century Fox Animation would've made Bubble Guppies Movie II: The Baby Mermaid (1990) and The Bubble Guppies Adventure in France (1996) ** Fuengully (1992) would've be the last Fox animated film under Frank Capra before his death in 1991. * 20th Century Fox Animation would've become folded into Walt Disney Animation Studios due to Disney buying Fox. * 20th Century Fox Animation would've made television specials since 1975. * 20th Century Fox Animation would've made media for Stant from 2003 to 2007, when Fox sold Stant rights to DHX Media. * Before it's parent company is bought by Disney, 20th Century Fox Animation would've been the major animation studios, behind Universal Animation Studios, Paramount Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, MGM Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation (before NBCUniversal bought SKG), Lionsgate Animation, and Judy Garland Animation (before Sony bought Garland). ** In use, Blue Sky Studios would've been sister animation studios of the parents, behing Pixar, Vanguard, PDI (before DreamWorks closed it), Nickelodeon, Illumination, Cartoon Network, Imageworks, Family Home Entertainment, and Garland Kids. * Four Barbie Films would've not star barbie at all and would've be made by Fox and Blue Sky rather than Lionsgate/FHE/Universal and Mattell/Mainframe/Rainmaker ** The Three Fairytopia films would've never be staring Barbie at all and would be theatrical Fox films rather than direct-to-video Lionsgate/FHE/Universal/Barbie films *** Fairytopia would've be made by Blue Sky Studios *** Fairytopia: Mermaidia would've also be made by Blue Sky Studios and featuring the Bubble Guppies. **** Also it would've be a Fox crossover film and the last Fox animated film under Frank Capra Jr. before his death in 2007 *** Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow would've be made by Blue Sky Studios and featured the villain named Vike (voiced by Alec Baldwin) ** Another Barbie film the Diamond Castle would've not starring Barbie either and be produced by Blue Sky rather than Mattell or Rainmaker and distributed by Fox instead of Universal *** Also it would've been a Television film rather than a Direct-To-Video film * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who (a 2008 Blue Sky animated film) would've been dedicated to Fox animation founder Frank Capra (1897-2007) * 20th Century Fox Animation would've become bought by the main 20th Century Fox studio in 1948. * 20th Century Fox Animation would've let Blue Sky became bought in 1997. * 20th Century Fox Animation only made CGI films in reality since Titan A.E. failed, but the AU version said that Fox would've still made all Cel and CGI animated projects. * The Robots sequel would've be released. * These Home Alone films would've been Animated rather than Live-action. * Fox would've released the Tom and Jerry direct-to-video films rather than Warner Bros. and would not be starring the Tom and Jerry characters at all in the AU Version. ** In face of this versions, Droopy would've been replaced by Hector the Monkey, Spike and Tyke would've been replaced with a Kangaroo with a Joey, Butch would've been replaced with a Teddy Bear, Muscles would've been replaced with Barney the Rat, Butch Cat would've been replaced with the Unicorn with Spots, Nibbles would've been replaced with a weasel, Toodles Galore would've been replaced with a red panda, Lightning would've been replaced with a hedgehog, Topsy would've been replaced with a cat with rainbow stripes, Meathead would've been replaced with a unique creature, Mammy Two-Shoes would've been replaced with a white cat, and Tuffy would've been replaced with a white rabbit. ** Also, Tom and Jerry would be replaced with Rey the Rhino and Gerald the Guinea Pig. * Frank Capra would've be Fox Animation's long time president before his death in 1997, when his son Frank Capra Jr. took the Office. * Fox Animation would've been split into ABC Animation and Disney Independent Animation after being bought by Disney. * Chuck Jones would've been working at Fox Animation from 1970 to 1985. * The 2007 Alvin and the Chipmunks film series would've be entirely animated rather than Live-action. ** Most of the adult gags would've toned down to be suitable for children. ** The pop-culture references would be fewer. ** The special effects for the animation would be no longer uncannily. ** Jason Lee and David Cross would be no longer wasted. ** Dave's catchphrase would be good. ** The Chipmunks and Chipettes' redesigns would be good. *** The Chipmunks and Chipettes would be in size as a kid (like in the television series) rather than an actual chipmunk. ** The Chipmunks and Chipettes' voices would be very cute. ** The Chipmunks and Chipettes would sing covers of original songs in the film rather than the popular songs in the 2000s. * Fox would've made a 2009 Animated version of The Electric Company rather than PBS as a live-action series. * Snowbert the Polar Bear and Sidney the Seal would've both been debuting in the 1989 film Snowbert and Sydney. ** 64 Zoo Lane would've be co-produced and labeled by Fox Television Animation. * In Reality, Freddie as F.R.O.7 is released by Rank, Miramax, and Universal. in the AU Version, Freddie as F.R.O.7 would've been released by Fox worldwide. ** Also, Freddie as F.R.0.7. would've been a success rather than a bomb and sequels would've been created. * Roger Smith would've been debuting in the 1992 Bubble Guppies episode "The Alien Escape". * FoxToons, TeenFox, and Fox Jr. would've been formed in 1987, 1991, and 1995. * The Sweet Tooth would've been made into a 1947 theatrical cartoon ** Imagine if that George and Martha episode used the name "The Candy Tooth" instead. * Fox's Live-action family films including Miracle on 34th Street would've been animated rather than Live-Action. * George and Martha would've be a co-production between Fox Animation and Nelvana and would've lasted for ten years. * Fox and Aardman would've co-produced an Unreleased film Tortoise vs. Hare * Richard Rich would've worked with Fox from 1986 to 1991. * Horrid Henry would've been co-produced by Novel Entertainment and Fox Animation UK. ** Horrid Henry: The Movie would've been animated rather than live-action and be produced and distributed by Fox instead of vertigo. * Sylvia the sloth would not be cut from the first Ice Age film. * Ice Age sequels would've not been created, ** The remaining four sequels would've been replaced by The Lemon Prince (2006), Thailand's Tiger (2009), Africa (2012), and Kimba (2016). * The Real Ludmilla would've debuted in the 1946 short The Witch Hat. * Furngully: The Last Rainforest would've not have a sequel in the AU. Instead, it will have a television series running from 1993 to 1996. However, our real Furngully 2 would've have been a 45-minute film in the AU. * Fox would'be have more Traditional animated films released. * Stephen Hillenburg would've worked at 20th Century Fox Animation as Company runner from 2007 to 2014, when he returned to Spongebob until his death in late 2018. * 3 Fox Animation Studios films would've been directed and produced by Frank Capra Jr. instead of Don Bluth. ** Bartok the Magnificent would've been made for TV rather than being a direct-to-video. ** The Titan A.E. sequel would be released. * Fox Animation would've not been located in Century City. * Once Upon a December, a 1997 Anastasia song, would've appeared in the 1942 Bubble Guppies Christmas short "Red Christmas Tree". * Chilly Crab (based on Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants) would've appeared in Frank Capra's Chilly Crab cartoons from 1950 to 1957. * Bubblegum (based on Gum Girl from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!) would've appeared in Frank Capra's Bubblegum cartoons from 1960 to 1963. * Porchlight Entertainment would've been a division of Fox and remained open. * Rio 2 would've been a FOX+ original film rather than being theatrical. * In real life Frank Capra worldwide for Columbia Pictures until WW2, when he joined RKO, then into his directing days with Independent Studios. in the AU, Frank Capra had a cartoon division at Fox. * Babar The Movie would've been distributed by Fox Animation rather than New Line Cinema and Astral Films. * The Percy Jackson film series would be animated instead of live-action. * El Perro y El Gato would've been a co-production between Fox Animation and HBO. * Fox's logo would've appeared in the Theater with seats and 2 Characters (Molly and Gil) behind the screen, similar to Disney's The Lion King 1 1/2 Opening scene. ** That variant would've appeared in Alvin and the Chipmunks in the AU. ** Also, all Fox animated characters would've appeared at the Credits of Alvin and the Chipmunks in the AU. * Fox would've operated four kids channels and now owned by Fox Corporation since 2019. ** Fox Kids would've remained operated as a channel. ** Fox Jr. would've been a preschool channel, similar to Nick Jr. and Disney Junior. ** TeenFox would've been a channel for Teens, similar to TeenNick. ** Capra Channel would've been a channel for sydnicated Fox animated shows owned by The Frank Capra Company similar to Boomerang and Disney XD. * The Fox Fanfare would've been variant-ed in post-2007 films. ** Horton Hears a Who! would have Dave Seville's catchphrase and the "Hey You Guys" yell over the last note of the fanfare. ** The Rio 2 fanfare would've appeared in Rio movies. ** The War for the Planet of the Apes fanfare would've appeared in the Percy Jackson film series. ** Epic would've used the 1953 fanfare rather than the 1997 fanfare. ** The Bohemian Rhapsody fanfare would've appeared in Ferdinand. * More Rio sequels would've been released. * H2O: Just Add Water would've been part of the Bubble Guppies universe and produced by Fox Australia. Information Twentieth Century Fox Animation (stylized as 20th Century Fox Animation) is the animation division of the film studio 20th Century Fox, tasked for producing animation since its founding in August 21, 1938 by Frank Capra as a small live-action and animation studio called Frank Capra Productions, based in headquartered in City, Los Angeles, CA. The studio is known for producing animated shorts, feature films and television programs, including the Bubble Guppies franchise. in January 1947, Frank Capra closed his Live-action unit down due to the Box Office Failure of RKO's It's A Wonderful Life (1946) and in May 1948, sold his studio to 20th Century Fox to form Century City Cartoon Productions. in 1950, Fox sold one of Frank Capra's live-action productions to Republic Pictures. Fox announced it's first animated features in 1953 due to the box office success of Walt Disney's Peter Pan. It's first project would be A Frog's Life. However, due to the box office under-performance of Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. in 1959, Fox cancelled it's animated films and decided to stop releasing cartoons theatrically. It's most successful film is The Lemon Prince (2006). The film Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) is released. However, the box office failure of Horrid Henry's movie caused Fox to transfer it's pre-2008 animated films to The Frank Capra Company, a new division of 20th Century Fox Animation that News Corporation formed in 2011 (when they bought Frank Capra Animation Studios). Filmography TBA